Misguided Angel: Blue Bloods B5
by Freelancer Xania
Summary: Jack and Sky need to stop the silver bloods and stay away from Mimi while doing so. Bliss is human and has only the help of Sophia. Allegra is in the unknown looking for Charles. Mimi is alone and so is Oliver. What's going to happen next?
1. Schuyler Begining

**A/N: Well, this is my first try at a story and I kinda don't know how to do it, but you guys are amazing and I've been looking at your work. Truly an inspiration (:. Starting off with some lines from the Epiloue from Van Alen Legacy just in case some of us are lost. Hope you enjoy! **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_The countess shrugged sadly. "You know, I was always a friend to Lawrence and Cordelia. It was Charles I could never stand," the countess sighed. "I know he had to punish my brother, but I thought the punishment was unnecessarily draconian. Surely there must have been a way to live in peace without resorting to such stringent measures. Well. There's not much we can do about that now, is there?"_

_"Your brother, Your Grace?" Jack asked._

_"Why, Valerious, have you forgotten me so soon?" The countess smiled suddenly coy and flirtatious. "Oh, how much we three sisters fought over you when you came of age! Handsome Valerious! But Agrippina won you, as always. Well, perhaps not anymore." She winked and looked at Schuyler. "You're a lucky girl, my dear."_

_"I'm sorry?" Jack asked._

_"Back in Rome you knew me as Drusilla," the countess told them as she got up from her chair. "Come, children. I belive lunch is being served. And my chef makes an excellent tomato salad. You will join me, won't you?"_

_

* * *

_We stood there confused at what we had to do, then Jack took my hand as she motioned us to follow. The garden was lovely of course, but I couldn't get a hold of my blush. Had she noticed how much we care for each other?

_Of course she has, darling. _Jack sent. _Who wouldn't? I love you and only you, let the world know it._

By then she didn't really mind the observations of the countess, she was glad to be at Jack's side.

"Oh wonderful," the countess said "isn't the weather just amazing outside?" As if to respond to her exclamation the sun let a small ray of light heat up the air around them.

"Yes, it is a wonderful day." Sky said looking at Jack and smiling happily.

Jack smiled back and said "Pardon countess, but we need to check on something at the hotel," as his phone beeped he glanced at the number and saw that it was unknown. Excusing himself he went to go see whom it was.

Startled at whom answered he quickly made his way over to me and handed over the phone. "It's your mother," he whispered, "she's with Bliss. She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone and walked slowly to a bright rose bush as if I was deeply intrested. "Hello?"

"Sky! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have attacked you like that it was wrong, and-" Schuyler cut her off quickly trying to ease her remorse.

"Bliss honey, it's okay. It's not your fault it was his, you were just trying to stop the voices. Are you okay?" Bliss! She was truely safe! Her best friend was alive, but why? How?

"Oh Sky! Thank you, I truely would never, ever hurt you. Allegra, she's alive, our mom. I-I met her, but she says I'm human again. And Sofia I mean Jordan, my sister, she's alive too. Well she is a teacher now. Something about helping me with the Hounds of Hell. Sky, I have a name! I am Lupus Theliel, the angel of love! Isn't that amazing?" She said eagerly into the reciever.

"That's wonderful, Bliss! I'm so happy for you." Jack gave her a curious glance that she missed. He strode over and gave her the look again.

_I think we should go back to the Hotel or try to make a good impression seeing as we should not keep the countess waiting._ Jack sent a little nervously.

I turned to check her expression, but she was completly at ease talking to the chef. She looked at Jack questioningly.

"Bliss, I'll call you back later and we can talk about the Hounds then. Okay? Tell mom I love her. Bye." She hung up the phone and gave it back to Jack.

She leaned in to her ear and said "Allegra is awake, looking for Charles. Bliss was sent to look for the Hounds along with Sophia." After a few parting words and a great meal, the couple left. With the countess' protection on their side.

* * *

"What?" Jack said pacing while Sky relaxed on his- _their_- bed, looking at a couple of pictures. "She's awake? But how? And why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? Sky- please focus and explain."

Schuyler looked up from the picture she and Bliss had taken together earlier that year. Remembering her best friend was no longer a blue blood was hard, after this there was no more Bliss.

"Jack I already explained it to you. I am focused and relax Sophia is helping her. This happened a few days ago, but I thought you knew. You are after all, Jack Force." She said batting her eye lashes in a teasing tone.

"Nice to see you in a good mood," he said trying to use the glom and check what she really meant. Damn, she blocked him off. Why? "Sky-"

"Shh. Hold on." She got up quickly and dialed Bliss' number. "Talk to her maybe you can understand when she explains it."

Bliss answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Sky really I need to-" She was cut off quickly by Jack's question. "Bliss, no it's Jack, I need to ask you something_s_."

"Oh fire away Jack, you were always like a brother to me." she said in her Texan voice. As if he needed no other invitation than that he began asking what I, apperantly could not explain properly.

"What happened that day?" He asked in a quiet voice. Trying not to alarm her by his questions he calmed down and tried his best to seem nonchalant.

"Lucifer left my body for a couple of minutes to use the glom and get out. He failed came back to my body and did his best to finish the job. Using Micheal's sword he was going to try to kill Schuyler, knowing the after effect," she said everything in a calm tone, but she could tell Jack was desprate for this information. She was the Silver Blood threat once so she had inside information. She understood that.

"But he failed right? I mean you took control at the last second and. . . " His voice failed him, in awe that someone would be so giving as to realize what they are a commit in such a noble way. Of course he was like that, so was Sky, they would do anything for each other and the good of others. She made him want to be _good._

_You are good Jack. You're here fightin the good fight aren't you? Against the Silver Blood threat doing your best to destroy them._ Schuyler whispered into his mind.

"And I killed myself?" Bliss finished for him. "Yes, I knew that was the only way. Dylan told me." She said simply. It was loud enough for Schuyler to hear and she instantly jumped up to get the phone.

"Dylan? What? B-but he _died_ I saw him dead." She said bluntly, and blushed. "Sorry Bliss i know that it must hurt you, but you know as well as I that he died in Corvacado."

"I know, Sky. Relax, it was my fault." Schuyler's mouth was hanging open at the confession, "But you know I didn't mean to, he was in me is what I'm trying to say. He- I don't know how to explain it- he was like a ghost or something, he sometimes appeared with me. I couldn't touch him though, so really he was more of a hologram." She said in a sad voice.

"Oh Bliss, I'm so sorry. I should have saved him," Sky said frantically, "I should have done something."

Bliss simply said "No Sky I promise none of this is your fault. Allegra helped me get one last moment with him, and I know I'll see him again," said her best friend and sister, "now, about the Hounds, I'm with Sophia, but any information would be great. I need your help- both of you- get Jack on maybe he knows something about it."

"Hello? Bliss?" Jack said into the reciever.

"Yeah, I need you to tell me what you know about the hounds, how to find them and how to train them. Are there any books I can read?" Nervously she hurried through the words.

"Of course Bliss. Let me give you a run down." He took Schuyler's hand and began explaining the unknown.


	2. Mimi Heart Broken, Bond Broken

**A/N: This chapter is in Mimi's point of view and seeing as this _is_ my version of the third book there are spoilers to the fourth so i suggest reading that one first. There's alot of K/M in this chapter, and Mimi does have feelings, haha. She did care about him so, check it out (:.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"No!" Mimi screamed in horror. "Please! No! Don't do it!"_

_She watched as Kingsley drew up the subverto. She cried and pleaded. _

_"I truly am sorry, Azrael, I promise we will meet again." He said then before he vanished she heard his last thought _

_I love you, with that he was gone and so was the gate. Emptiness was all she felt, a black hole sucking her into oblivion. No! She lost Jack and now Kingsley? Why! What did she do to deserve this?!_

_

* * *

_

And then she woke up crying, wet soggy tears that smarted their way out of her eyes and made trails down her face and around her frantic grimace. She was too late. It was just a dream. More of a nightmare. He was gone and she couldn't do anything about it.

_Kingsley. _Why? Why did she have to let her love go, but Jack could not? She should have left when she had the chance. Now he was gone; trapped in Hell for eternity. 

_Please God, let him be okay. Let me know he's okay._ She didn't know it until she was sure she was going to loose him. She was in love with Kingsley. And Jack was gone, probably prancing around with that Van Alen girl.

The thought of that filled her with unease. _I'm sorry_ he sent. Not even in person he could tell her. He couldn't and wouldn't. The bond was broken and he knew if he _ever_ got near her, she would have to kill him and burn his memories.

The mere thought of that made her tear up again. No one was even home. Charles was still missing. Trinity was away dealing with Blue Blood matters and doing her best to keep Charles' good name, and Jack would never come back.

Knowing that she could deal with this alone, she worked on slowing her breath and got up slowly. Still a bit messy from the dream, but able to function.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was just after one a.m. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep soon, she started off to the kitchen to retrieve some water, when her phone ran.

_"Hey, Mimi, it's me Trinity I need you to-" _with a frustrated sigh she cut off the message and made her way over to the refrigerator.

"Damnit" she muttered and cursed "no more Orange Juice." Looking around she settled for a Pepsi and some chips.

Her phone ran once, twice, three times, and finally she decided to get it. _Who calls at one in the morning?_

"Hello, this is Mimi." She answered in a bright tone, nothing compared to the way she felt, but it was best to keep appearances up.

"Mimz, sorry to call you so early doll, but I'm having a show tomorrow and I wanted to tell you, you are on the V.I.P list, and sweetie it is going to be to die for- you'll love it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, but I – ah – I cannot make it tomorrow, business to attend to. You understand don't you?" Mimi loved a good fashion show. But she could not go, not because of what happened between her and Jack its because she couldn't get a firm hold of her imploding heart – a part of her was missing – and she felt _human_ about it. Not only did she want to avoid the pain, she wanted to erase it. Wanted it all dead. Everything that had hurt her. And Leviathan was number one on her list.

_Kingsley, I'm going back for you; no matter what it takes and what I have to do. I will free you._ She swore silently.

"Okay," said the designer, obviously hurt by being rejected by the great Mimi Force, "but if you change your mind, you seat is always open." She hinted and said her goodbyes.

Mimi didn't care; she hung up the phone and ran to the den. Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, aha! She swiftly scribbled down the number and dialed.

Please let her pick up. . .

"Mimi?" The confused Southern girl asked. "What happened? And-" a yawn escaped her "-why did you call me at one in the morning? Aren't you normally beauty resting right now?"

"Yes, but Bliss please I need you to come over, I – I feel horrible and I need someone to talk to." She finished in a rush so that she wouldn't know exactly how much she needed to talk. Bliss used to be like her confessions councilor, but then that half-blood got to her.

"Mimi, I can't its _one in the morning_, and I-" Mimi cut her off and pleaded her

"It's important I swear, Jack and I aren't together he's off with Schuyler and – and –"this time Bliss interceded

"I know that already, Mimi. But didn't _you_ also loose your feelings for Jack?" she asked knowing the way she felt about Kingsley. It was all clear, grief struck her like a wrecking ball and it was all written clearly on her face.

"That's what I need to talk to you about . . . please?" Doing her best to not sound desperate, but at her first and last resort.

"Oh, all right," She gave "give me half an hour, okay?" asked her friend in a lazy voice.

"Thank you Bliss, thank you." Mimi said fervently.

* * *

Then the line went dead. She walked over to her room and began to get ready with a new sense of release. Its okay, she repeated to herself, Bliss is coming and she will help you sort this all out. 

The door bell rang and as she opened it she greeted her friend and invited her to come in. something about Bliss seemed off, she was more hesitant than she ever was in the house. What's going on with this world?

"Bliss, thank you so much for coming, come on lets go to my room, I need to talk to you." Bliss followed her into the hall way and stood at the door, glancing around realizing what was wrong, _Schuyler and Jack aren't here, Mimi must be going crazy._ Then she saw that was exactly what happened.

Mimi had gone mad. Not a second after she was in the room Mimi was spilling her guts out.

"I loved him!" Mimi blurted unthinkingly "And I let him go, I don't know what to do." Tears welling in the corners of her eyes she continued.

"I lost both of them, you were right. But I – I want to find Kingsley, I want to save him. Help me find a way?" Her eyes were pleading, just like she had been when Dylan disappeared. The thought made her fidget and look down.

"Well," Bliss said uncertainly "I don't really know much, you're the expert, but I can help with reading, maybe there is something about it in the Repository." She shrugged and gave her a half- hearted apologetic look, "Sorry Mimi, but I also have something to work on, and it's going to be hard seeing as I'm human."

"I understand." She said numbly. On the inside she was thrashing breaking everything that wasn't already broken, and flipping it upside down trying to find the answers that she needed.

Bliss shifted uncomfortably "Um, Mimi, I _have_ to go," she looked at the time and said, "I'll, uh, talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, alright, and Bliss?" Mimi said gratefully.

"Yes, Mimi?" Bliss said nervously.

"Thank you, I know I have said it a couple of times, but I mean it." She said awkwardly.

"Oh well, it's no big deal, good night." Waving she slipped into the town car and drove away.

The emptiness returned and she climbed into bed.

"I miss you," She whispered into the darkness, "good night."

And right before the dark over took her she heard a soft _Good night_ come from the only voice in her world. Quickly after she fell asleep into blissful nothingness.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think(:? Mimi and Kingsley's ending totally broke me so I thought it would be great for you guys to see it from her P.O.V it's really sad, but she's great at keeping up her apperances, will she really find a way to help him? Well, ladies and gentlemen lets find out (:! **


	3. Jack Old Friends

**A/N: Well, today I had a test and when I finished I was like so bored it was killing me. I got to thinking and I got the perfect idea for the next chapter, but I still needed something to tie it all together so TaDa! Here we have Jack's P.O.V, I don't know if it came out well or not, but this is kind of how I imagined his thoughts went so, there it goes.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Oh, boy. "There's nothing in those books, Sky." I yelled across the room at her.

"I know, I just have that feeling. Like it's right there, under our noses. Kind of like Kingsley." She shot back.

Here we were. At the European Repository, and still nothing in the books. What did she expect? A miracle? No. We had to go out there and search. The countess would probably have some idea of whom, or even where one of the gate keepers was.

I walked over to her. "Sky please, there is nothing in those books. Trust me." She knew how I felt about having to look in these ratty old books. If I wanted to remember I'd just go meditate for a damn hour.

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Jack, you don't _have_ to be here. I can handle looking for clues in these _ratty _old books alone." She turned away and started reading again.

I sighed defeated knowing that she wouldn't leave those books if the world depended on it, so I asked, "Sky, can we at least go eat? You look tired and we have been here for like five hours." Exasperated I awaited her answer.

She looked up at me with a hint of annoyance that suddenly left her face when she saw my tired expression. "All right. Seeing as the Great Abaddon needs a break. I'll budge." She said it with a smirk, teasing. Har har. I let it slide, with a fake laugh I waited for something, but I didn't know what.

She had already closed the book and waited at the door expectantly. "Well? You coming, handsome?" she asked with a wink. I strode over to her and kissed her forehead.

"You, I would follow anywhere." She laughed and walked out with me following closely behind.

* * *

"Isn't the food here just wonderful?" She glanced at me a grin threatening to form across her face.

"Definitely, but I thought the sights were way better." I grinned back and kissed her hand.

She smiled up at me again. _You're right, the shopping _is_ wonderful._ She teased.

_You know what I mean, Sky. _I sent back.

"Jack, it's not that nice. But I seem to have an extravagant view." She laughed.

I winked at her and said, "Lovely dress, my lady." It was a beautiful dress. And she made it better of course she had turned down my offer to buy her the dress, like around, twenty times, but I eventually convinced her.

I laughed as her cheeks tainted with that adorable red of hers. I leaned over and kissed her, just to make it last a bit longer. I chuckled when she gave me that frantic look.

"You really do look wonderful, Sky." She made a face then smiled.

"And so do you. Simply dashing with those highlights." She laughed out loud and I eventually joined in.

I took a look inside her mind. Just to see what she was thinking, a quick peek so to speak. I was leaning towards her, she smiled when she noticed. I rested my hand on her cheek for a few seconds. Just curiosity.

She blushed again. Why was she so shy all of a sudden?

_I'm not shy, Jack. But you are just good at what you do._ She laughed then continued. _I could bet whatever was left in my closet that you are just enjoying the blushing._

_Of course Sky. I love that I still have that effect on you. _I sent with a small smile tugging around the corners of my mouth. _Besides I think it's adorable._

_I don't it is embarrassing. _She sent along with a weak impression of a glare. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me forever so I apologized.

_I'm sorry love, but you do look simply astonishing._ I sent back.

She smiled so bright I thought I would go blind if I didn't wear glasses. Wow. Was all that could register in my head. So beautiful.

Then her smile faltered. "Jack, we need to find those gates, but to tell you the truth, I'm scared."

She looked up at me. I looked down, secured her hand and said, "Sky, we will find the Gates before Leviathan. And we will secure the Blue Bloods safety."

She nodded. "All right then." Then a distracted look crossed her face, and before I knew it she was at the door about to walk out.

"Are you coming? Gosh Jack, you seem kind of slow today." With a smirk, she walked out and into a store.

* * *

_What the hell?_ "Sky, where are you?" I called in a normal voice.

She came out wearing her patented-sure-to-break-your-heart-smile and said, "Jack, guess who I ran into."

As she moved out to expose her old friend. I found it was Jonas Jones, from the Monersterrat shoot.

"Hey Jonas, nice seeing you man. It's been a while. What have you been up to?" he looked me over then Sky, smiling all the while.

"I'm here for a shoot, but we are looking for two more models. I was just about to ask Schuyler here when you showed up." He was still looking at us as he walked over to my side and said, "Hey Schuyler, what do you two think about doing a shoot? For old time's sake? I know it's been a while, but you two simply look amazing together. And that chemistry! You two just burn lens."

He studied us as if looking for a flaw, and was obviously glad when he found none.

"Jack, what do you think?" her eyes were pleading.

_You did say we needed a break . . ._ she sent, while batting her eye-lashes.

All of a sudden I felt like I was made of rubber, and I was about to fall over. Then I remembered that angel was mine.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "All right." Then I looked over to Jonas. "When?"

Schuyler was practically glowing. Did she really want this? Then I realized how she really looked, she looked . . . relieved. Well, I guess I wasn't the only one needing a break. I smirked over at her when she picked up the thought. She let out a light laugh.

Jonas looked us over again, but this time the photographer was confused. He finally caught up and slipped on his signature grin. "Are you two together? Or was it simply chance that my favorite models were here at the same time?"

He smirked at me and immediately saw the guilt all over my face.

"Oh that's wonderful! Aren't you two just the cutest couple? Oh and how romantic, forbidden love anyone?" he winked at us. "I'll catch you two later, remember photo shoot at six a.m. sharp."

With a wave he was gone. We were alone again and Schuyler wanted to take it as a chance to thanks me, but before she could I quickly sent: _You needed a break just as much as I didn't you?_ In a teasing tone.

She smirked._ Yes, even I need some normalness. Too much reading, it gave me a headache. _

I laughed out loud. "No Blue Blood business tomorrow, okay? Just a normal day."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay, but today, one more book. Please?"

After my hesitation, she knew it had worked. Hand in hand we made our way back to that dreaded Repository. Here we go again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Seeing as I wrote out both of these chapters (3 and 4) in long hand first the fourth one is gonna tae like a day or so to write, but I can give a small peak into what's gonna happen (:**

**"What's wrong, Jack? Can't handle a little competition?" He leaned down and kissed my hand.**

**Well, that's all for now folks, see you tomorrow. (:**


	4. Schuyler Big Game

**A/N: Chapter four, sorry for the awful wait, I've been uber busy, reading and what not. The few readers who actually read must hate that it took me two weeks to UD -tear- super sorry, I was working on another idea and I had a terrible case of writers block -dun dun dun!- so yeah longest chapter so far; Enjoy!**

* * *

Wow. You could never get used to the amazing scenery here.

It was all so amazing you just could not look away.

Jack was at my side and we were in one of these rental cars. Jack's idea of course. He always did harbor a love for fast cars.

He sped up, and laughed at my grudging expression.

"Show off." I muttered.

_You don't really believe that,_ he sent, _I mean half the time I'm wondering whether or not it's true that you are mine; forever._

With a breath-taking smile he stopped the incredibly fast car. "We're here." Obviously Jack.

"Yeah thanks to that 'Joy Ride' who knew such a small car could be so fast _and_ dangerous?" I smirked while he grinned. "Hey _I _thought it was pretty fun. Nice car, eh?" He gestured towards the machine.

"Yes just fascinating!" I muttered under my breath. The thing had leather interiors, a sleek shiny surface - inside and out - and went pretty damn fast if you ask me. Unnecessary.

Like a gentleman, he walked over to my door and held out his hand. I giggled and took it, planning on never letting go. The inside of the place was sick if you ask me. Amazing color schemes everything in a neutral tone and glassy floors to top it all off.

Everyone stared. Not everyone I mean - _Everyone._ All eyes on us as we strutted to the elevator, leaving people behind us thinking they just saw two angels. Which is _exactly _what happened.

The elevator opened and we were greeted by a man in a red suit. Hmm, elevator man.

"Floor?" He asked in a polite, yet uninterested voice. It was his job after all.

"Twelve, please?" Jack asked in a clear voice. Sigh. Always so kind to others when they are simply non-caring.

The doors opened and we murmured our goodbyes and got a stiff, "Have a good day." In return.

The receptionist looked friendly enough. We walked over and gave her a questioning look. When she got off of the phone we got a cheery greeting.

"Hello! How may I help you?" She asked in a high voice, as if we were deaf. She stared unblinkingly.

"Uh, Van Alen and Force?" Jack stated hesitating slightly.

"Yes, yes. Go and talk to Jonas." She made fluttery movements with her hands and pointed in an unknown direction. She then frowned at our confused expressions. "Jonas! A little help here?" She yelled out as she noticed our hesitation to follow instructions.

He strode over and took off his glasses. "Yes, Maria?" A hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Van Alen and Force." She nodded at us and gave him a look after checking out Jack. My hand gripped tighter and Jack was forcing back a smile.

Jonas took a step back and looked us over. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He reprimanded her like a third grader. As if that was all she could comprehend.

Her eyes went wide and she hurried the words out, stuttering like a fool, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Jones I didn't know."

He glanced at her annoyed to have his favorite models being held back. "Fine, but next time I tell you I need a certain couple in, I want them in." He looked Jack and I over again.

"Schuyler! Jack! Wonderful seeing you two here!" Giving us air kisses and hugs. He took another step back to look us over more carefully. "I need to get you two to hair and make-up. You are going to be in the formal collection." He said formal with a wink no doubt because of the past lives blue bloods lived. "Is that all right?"

Jack seemed not to care so long as we were together so I answered for both of us. "No problem, Jonas. It's gonna be great."

Soon after he was leading us to hair and make-up no doubt to make us every bit as perfect as we could get. "Okay," He said stopping, "Jack goes that way, you Schuyler, you go that way. I'll see you two behind the lens." He laughed and winked at his own joke.

"Well, I guess I better go." He said hesitating.

"Yeah, see you at the shoot, 'kay." I said smiling, only to receive a dazzling smile in return.

"Okay."

* * *

"Wow," I said looking into the mirror. Was that really _me?_ I couldn't tell. They had put me into a tight navy gown that looked like something a princess would wear to a coronation. Or something out of a movie. Dark blue with black, little studs holding up parts of the flow at the bottom. It's great.

_It looks amazing, wow. _

The back of the dress was lacy and soft, while the front had a plunging neck line that would make any man swoon.

_Wait until Jack gets a load of this! _

I strolled out of the dressing room and into the shoot. My hair was up in an elegant bun so the slight heat didn't bother me. In the room I heard a gasp, some words, and mumbled agreements.

Jack walked over to me and kissed my hand. "Beautiful." He stated simply. Of course he would say that. He was biased.

_I am not, you should see your self, Sky. You look. . . wow, simply amazing. I am at a loss for words so you know that it's true. You look like an angel._ He sent playfully.

I smiled up at him, working to enhance whatever effect I had on him. Apparently it worked because the dazed smile he sent me was somewhat dazzled.

After a while they told us to take a seat, but after a few minutes the famous Jonas walked through the doors. And he had a friend. A _handsome _friend at that. Second only to my Jack.

Damn! He was gorgeous! Sporting a very fashionable tux, much like Jack's except for some minor details, and he wore it with a different attitude. He had a certain confidence that just radiated off of him and made him - I don't know - hot. He had short dirty blonde hair, with a sandy edge, his eyes were so green it was as if you could just get lost looking in them.

I couldn't even begin to explain him in detail - amazing. Then almost as if he could feel my gaze, he turned around looked me straight in the eye, and winked. A crimson blush automatically took me over while a triumphant grin graced his face.

Jack tensed at the exchange, jealousy radiating off of him in waves.

_Boys._ I sighed and gripped his hand.

_Jack,_ I sent softly,_ I love _you_, always know that._

_I love you too, Sky._ He answered so fast I didn't even hear the first time. He finally relaxed and sat back trying to look nonchalant while Jonas and that guy walked over to us.

"Schuyler, Jack. Hey meet Ricardo De Vir, he's going to be in the shoot with you guys. Isn't that great?" He said grinning at his perfect models.

I got up and shook his hand showing Jack that every thing was simply professional.

"Hey Ricardo, I'm Schuyler Van Alen. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're gonna love it here." I smiled politely and he returned it with a movie star grin.

"I know who you are." He stated with a sly smile. "You're that all mighty chick who's on every ones hit list. And amazingly powerful. Am I right?" He asked smirking, and overflowing with confidence.

"Actually, I'm not all might, nor am I very 'powerful' I'm just-" I got cut off by a very jealous Jack.

"Hello. Jack. Jack Force. And I see you have met _my girlfriend, _Sky. Doesn't she just look amazing in that dress?" He asked in a light tone, but I knew.

_Jack,_ I sent the warning hoping he would acknowledge it.

He was too jealous for his own good. This is _so _not going to end well.

_Jack, relax. He was just being friendly._ I sent trying to placate him.

_Did you hear what he was thinking?! _He shot back in an agitated voice.

"I-" My voice faltered so I answered him telepathically instead.

_Jack, just drop it. Poor guy doesn't know how protective you are of your girls._

A shocked and hurt expression crossed him and I realized what happened. Crap. I said _girls._

"No, no, no. Jack I didn't mean it like that I swear it slipped." I stuttered the words out.

"No worries, Schuyler. I get it. Not like it doesn't bother me because you _know_ I _never,_ never cheated you. But oh well, guess you don't know that. Have fun." With that and a pissed off grimace he stalked off.

"Shit." I said barely audible.

"Uh, what. . . ?" Ricardo asked completely confused.

_Text me when it's our turn._ And with that his mind was shut off to me. Shit again!

"Oh, um. Don't worry it's just that Ja-" He -surprisingly- cut me off with a chuckle.

"No worries, I understand. Abaddon has always been a jealous person. Whenever he feels threatened he either attacks or runs. I was just wondering what you had said that made him so angry." He gave me a quizzical smile. "You are the new-spirit. Correct?" He asked in a light tone, but he probably wanted to know and wasn't sure.

"Yes. And you are. . . ?" I let the question trail off so that he could finish it.

He looked like a model. Well he probably was one, but I had meant it in the Blue Blood sense. He looked me over and nodded, bowing slightly.

"Azamin, the Angel of Deception, at your service." He winked and kissed my hand, only to be rewarded with a rude noise from a very agitated Jack.

"Aw, he'll get over it don't worry about a thing." He smiled once more before sauntering over to Jack.

"Abaddon my man, too long, eh?" He was enjoying this.

Jack put on a smile as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs **(A/N:Couldn't help but quote that from the book, it was too funny.) **and said, "Nice seeing you again, kid. You here on BB business or looking into a new familiar?" He was testing him I knew, and he looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of this guy if he even said anything about their past. Huh.

"Alas, I am here on Blue Blood business but-" He stopped to look pointedly at me "-I see one spectacular treat." Looking everywhere but me. Jack noticed too.

"BB business?" He asked in a tight voice. "What _kind_ of BB business?"

"Well, I hear a couple is looking for me and well they have information. . . about something important." He hesitated and looked around worriedly, followed by a weak shrug. Almost nonchalant. _Almost._ I knew better. Now that I knew it was there. Desperation rolled off of him in waves.

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" I knew it was wrong to pry, but I was getting a _must-know-now-or-else-big-chance-is-gone _vibe. And I was following it.

"Yes," He hesitated, "But I'd rather not speak of it out loud. If you catch my drift." He was eyeing some of the people in the room making it clear he didn't want _others_ to over hear.

I nodded and Jack whispered, "Try using the glom, no one can follow us there." His eyes drifted in another direction some girl just walked in and was wearing a mini plaid skirt.

Damn her. I took Jack by the arm and made a point by kissing him noisily and claiming his arm. He seemed pretty self satisfied. I eyed the girl warily and let go of Jack's arm. Playing the hurt one.

_Aw, come on Sky. _He sent in a soothing tone.

I shut off my mind to him and looked at Ricardo.

Jack tried to make me look at him and I made a face.

"Okay, but you have to promise, no_ swear _that you will not repeat a single word of what I tell you in there. Capito?" He asked almost silently. Jack and I nodded.

Then, we were falling.

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a Power Rangers themed room. I stifled a giggle. _Power Rangers?_ What the Hell?

Ricardo was staring at the door with a pained expression. "No one can come in you know." Jack said pointedly. Ricardo nodded and locked it.

"Just to be safe." He murmured. Paranoid much?

"Okay. I heard two _Venators_ were looking for me." He said taking a deep breath.

I of course was first to speak up. "Can you specify? I know a ton of _Venators_ and they all have different purposes. That's what it comes down to. Purpose." He looked at me weirdly and I just shrugged.

"That's the thing I don't know who they are or even if they know they are looking for me." He took another breath and said the only thing that would have ever made me go into total shock mode. "The _Venators_ are looking for a Gate Keeper."

Jack and I exchanged a knowing look. "So you know about the gates?" I asked nonchalantly, making it seem like if it was not worth any time or importance.

"Of course! I'm the Keeper to the Gate of Revenge! How would I _not _know about the very thing I am protecting? I also know that two of the gates have been found by Croatan, that's why I am searching for this couple. To find out what I can do to help." He sighed exasperated.

Jack and I were having another moment. Damn. Ricardo? A Keeper? I would have _never in a million years_ guessed it. Huh.

With a sigh I started slowly. "Ricardo. . . we are that couple. Just didn't know that _you_ of all people, were a gate keeper." I said blushing deep crimson.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, then! I want to help, I would be a gre-" Jack cut him off before he could even finish the sentence.

"Hell. No." He said in a dull voice. My shock mirrored Ricardo's as Jack expression grew cold and calculating. "You can't be anywhere _near_ Croatan if you want to keep the gate safe. So no. Just make sure you don't let anything happen to it. Okay?" Jack said bluntly.

"Yes, mom." Ricardo snapped and rolled his eyes. Jack apparently happy to finally strike a nerve smiled one of his trademark _sure-to-break-your-heart-smiles_ and laughed a care free laugh.

"You have to keep touch though. We'll check in on you every once and a while." Jack handed him his number and I mine. He grinned and pocketed mine with a wink.

"Oh sure, call whenever you want. And you can visit too. Keep the Gate safe and what not." I had to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah sure, she's going to visit you in this wonderful Power Rangers themed room. What are you going to do? Watch Barney?" He asked with a snort. This time the giggles fell loose.

"Let's just go." I said between laughs.

Then everything was falling.

* * *

When we got back Jonas was barking orders.

"You and you!" He snapped. "Get on the couch!"

We did as he instructed, no one likes a crabby Jonas. Still barking at us he starting demanding poses.

"Lean on his chest! No! Yes! Perfect, now Jack, look down at her. Good. Sky, Pout - yes, amazing! Electric, simply electric. Next!" And so it continued.

Then he started up again with a whole different set of pairings. "Ricardo! Come here, and bring Sky." Jack's face contorted in hurt and annoyance,

Ricardo chuckled and said in a teasing tone, "What's wrong, Jack? Can't handle a little competition?" He leaned down and kissed my hand.

Jack simply smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes and sauntered over to my side, placed his hand on my neck and pulled me in for a five minute kiss. He let go and grinned.

"So, where's the competition?"Laughing he winked down at me and walked back to his chair.

"Next!" Bellowed a very enthusiastic Jonas, as we made our way to the scene. We had a blast.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that satisfied some of the readers! I know it was well waited for! And I'll try to get chapeter five up as soon as possible for my crazy schedule!**

**Lots of love- R&R.**


	5. I'm On A Mission

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I swear on my computer that I will post on up and replace this soon.

I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay, and I promise I'm going to start updating on a set date.

I've been busy with other things, but I'm going to make an effort.

I'm back with a vengance, and my writing is going to be way better.

. . .

Promise.

I've set up another account, where I will be doing Twilight fics.

I've yet to actually post anything, but I have a great story in mind.

Visit my profile for links.

Follow me on twitter, and tumblr (I just got that one) where I'm going to post sneak previews for chapters on my stories.

I adore all of you! You are all amazing, and deserve cupcakes with nutella and raspberries on top.

See you all soon!


End file.
